My Mum
by StarLightRaven
Summary: Cookies, how could cookies have such value? Why must such things happen to us oin our highest hour? Well happy mother's day.


Ok, I'm basing this off of part of my day today! I had just made some cookies when this popped into my mind. Also please no flames or smart-ass comments. So if you find me rude, but that's my attitude, specially since I was flamed... Any way lets begin!

Charter sheet:

Mum (I want it to be spelled like that, its not a misspelling): Shadow as a I MALE

Now lets begin!

* * *

It was a few days until Mother's Day, and a 16 teen year old hedgehog. The hedgehog had royal blue fur, and shinning orange eye's and streaks. He had a tan muzzle and belly, he also had a purr white spurt of chest fur covering his neck. Tuffs of snow white fur grew from his ears and he wore a purple and orange scarf, his name was Andy.

His Mum had gotten sick, so Andy had gotten a job at a bakery hoping it would be enough. Though Andy had earned money, his grades were slipping, he was always tried, he was barely home, and he was stressed. No new that he couldn't sleep, that he always had insomnia through the nights he could actually rest.

It stung, the factory was closing, Andy's was crying, given up on his knees, right in front of his much older co-workers, right in front of the doors as they closed. He walked home, he passed the living room and went into his Mother's room. His Mum laid asleep on the bed with a pale muzzle and deep bags under his eyes. Andy subbed clutching her hand paying to chaos that his beloved Mum would pull through. "Love you Mum." Andy whispered and walked out whipping his tears, he would skip the next day of school, not like anyone would care.

His night was filled with staring at the celling with blank thoughts, whenever he closed his eye's they would open again and he would wake with a startled jolt. He finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

Tomorrow was Mother's Day, Andy barely had enough money to get something from the dollar store. Then he remembered, he remembered that the bakery still might have some fresh, or non-spoiled supplies to make cookies. That's it! He'd make his mum twenty cookies, 10 staying he love his mum, the other saying that he wishes for her to get well soon.

Andy put his scarf on and ran out the door, a soft smile showed on his muzzle. He reached the bakery, and found that his key still worked (Every worker gets keys to the place.) He walked into the kitchen and found eggs, sugar, baking soda, butter, and salt. He stared turning on all the machines and cooking the cookies, each one was perfect they was amazing, and all day he made the cookies humming songs that he had long since forgotten the words too.

He wrapped each cookie, all of them had different icing's, but all were chocolate chip. He walked home, today was Mother's Day and he was going to show how much he loved his Mum. He walked inside the home, but insed of the normally warm welcoming feeling there was only a cold chill.

"Mum? Mum, sorry I'm late, but I have..." Andy trailed off as he saw his Mum, his eye's closed and there was no sigh of life from his beloved Mum, Andy checked his pulse only to feel nothing back. Andy sobbed dropping all his cookies to the floor, all broke, all of them heart shaped, all but one broke.

Andy ran, he ran all the way to the bakery were he made cookies to the end of his day's. He visited his Mum's grave once when he was 30 years old, he left thirty cookies each in heart shapes, chocolate chips, with different icing on each.

_When he passed some said that his sprit lived on, forever making cookies for his Mum._

_Now it's 2013, 5/12/13 and there's twenty cookies onAndy's Mum's grave,_

_All in heart shapes, all fresh, all with different icing, all chocolate chip, all of them broken,_

_But one,_

_That said six simple words in orange icing._

_"Happy Mother's Day,_

_I love you."_

* * *

The end! Well sorry if I made you cry, and I know I talked a lot about love but, Andy doesn't love his mother in an imamate way _period._ As for his father (Mephiles read cure to partly understand) he was sealed again by Sonic then hid it somewere as Shadow got sick. Anyway Happy Mother's Day and read & review.


End file.
